


Anointed

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Magnetic Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam is sick of Theo ignoring him to protect him.  Liam wants to tame the wolf.





	Anointed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Oh hey, smut.
> 
> "I lay my worship on you now  
> Just kneel and say what you want  
> Only truth is allowed  
> As we sing our praises out loud  
> Your body's begging for more  
> And my body's built to endure"
> 
>  
> 
> _Anointed, by Miguel_

Liam sat on a bench outside school, waiting for Mason to get out of his last class.  He stared down at his phone, angrily typing and then erasing messages to Theo, who had ignored him at school all day.

 

The previous day, he knew that Theo had gone to some of his remaining classes, only because Mason had sent him a fully capitalized text both admonishing and praising his actions in the locker room.  The recently turned werewolf usually worked as Theo’s lab partner in 5th period, and said he could barely look Theo in the eye when he spoke, Liam’s scent was so strong.

 

But Liam never saw him to ask him what he meant by the last thing he said in the locker room.

 

After the following morning in Calculus, Liam got the hint.

 

Scott had been confused but then when class was over and Theo bolted out the door like the room was on fire, the alpha gripped Liam’s shoulder and said, “Cut him some slack.  Don't give up on him. He’s had a rough go of it since he turned.”

 

Liam didn't know a lot about Theo’s life away from Beacon Hills.  Only that he grew up with Scott and Stiles and then mysteriously vanished when his sister died.  An animal attack was what the kids of Beacon had heard, but it became clear later that it was a rogue alpha, and Theo had not only witnessed it, but had been bitten by the alpha as well, except it took.

 

Theo was only eleven.

 

“Li!”  Fingers snapped in front of Liam’s face and he looked up to see his werewolf best friend grinning at him with an amused expression.  “You trying to kill your phone with the powers of your mind?”

 

Liam looked down at his open message and shut his phone off, standing and shoving it hastily into his pocket.

 

“Ready?”  Liam exhaled heavily, looking around.  “Where is your cuter half?”

 

“How dare.”  Mason bit back a grin and pulled his best friend of several years into his side with a bit too much strength.

 

“Oof.”  Liam grunted, shoving the werewolf away.  They ambled over to Mason’s car, both dragging their feet more than usual.  Liam squinted over the hood of the car when they got there. Mason waited patiently for him to say something, making it clear they weren't going anywhere til his spit it out.  Liam opened and closed his mouth twice before finally letting out a huff. “You going to Taco Tuesday?”

 

Mason arched an eyebrow and without answering, got into the car.  Liam followed suit. After a beat, Mason gripped the steering wheel tight and squinted at his passenger.

 

“You ready to tell me what happened that you're both doing the opposite of what _normal_ people do after they've realized they're head over heels for each other?”

 

“That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?”  Liam rolled his eyes. He sighed and played with the edge of his shorts, trying to find a place to start.  “I think that he’s scared that I'm going to get hurt? I guess? It seems like he's trying to be a martyr or something.  Punishing himself for whatever shitty stuff he blames himself for in the past.”

 

“Sounds like Theo.”  Mason shrugged sadly.  “I dunno man, are you just gonna let him go?  Wait for him? What do you want to do about it?”

 

“I just…”  Liam bit his lip, feeling where it was still swollen from biting it too hard in the locker room the day before.  “I want him to understand how he makes me feel. Maybe then he’ll understand that it's worth it. Because I think it might be.  I think he might be worth just about everything.”

 

Liam looked up at Mason’s wide eyed expression.

 

“Intense.”  Mason whispered.

 

“Fuck off.”  Liam scoffed, punching Mason in the shoulder.  He laughed as Liam simply cradled his own hand in pain at punching a werewolf.

 

“So, you gonna come to Taco Tuesday with me?”  Mason asked as pushed the starter on his Lexus.

 

“Nah.  I don't think Theo will show if he thinks I'll be there.”  Liam answered with a smile. “So I'm going to him instead.”

 

*****

 

Derek’s building wasn’t far from downtown.  Liam had Mason drop him a block downwind, upon Scott’s suggestion.  The alpha and beta had tried to give him a pep talk, ask him his game plan.  Liam had kept quiet, sure that they wouldn't want to know what the human’s _real_ persuasion technique was going to be.

 

Liam jogged swiftly to the building, Corey having left the entrance open before the rest of the pack left for the cross-pack weekly dinner.

 

Liam made it to Theo’s apartment just in time for the werewolf to open the door, growling across the threshold at the human he’d taken home several nights before.

 

“Don't do this, Liam.”  Theo bit out, eyes glowing, but Liam could see how much of a front the anger was.

 

“If I don’t…”  Liam pushed his way past the other teen, into the apartment.  “If no one does this with you, you’re going to be alone forever.  And I might not have known you very long, Theo, but I know that as much as you think you do, you don't deserve that.”

 

“You don't know a fucking _thing_ about me.”  Theo roared, face shifting in real anger as he slammed the door shut and got into Liam’s face.

 

Liam stood his ground, unflinching.

 

“I don’t know nearly as much as I want to.”  Liam spoke calmly, his heartbeat the only betrayal of how effected he was by the wolf before him.  “But while I learn, I'm planning on showing you some things about yourself that you apparently can't see.  So take me to bed, Theo. I’m going to get to know you.”

 

Liam stepped an impossible inch closer, his hand coming up to feel the unnatural ridges on Theo’s face.  He ran a soft hand down the beta’s cheek stopping to pass a thumb over Theo’s bottom lip.

 

The werewolf heaved out several labored breaths, squeezing his eyes shut until his features returned to human.  When he opened them again, all Liam could see was fear.

 

“Why are you so willing to fuck up your life by being with me?  You barely know me. I could be a monster.” Theo choked around his words, as if the way Liam was caressing his neck with a feather-light touch caused him physical pain.

 

“Why did you come at me in the club?”  Liam countered, leaning in to lick at Theo’s bottom lip.  “Why did you bring me home-”

 

Theo dove in, capturing Liam’s lips with his own, tongue battling for dominance that Liam wasn’t ready to give up just yet.  Liam pulled back from the kiss, moving to the beta wolf’s ear instead, nipping lightly at the lobe and running his nose along the edge before leaving a trail of kisses from the sensitive skin behind Theo’s ear along the hinge of his jaw down to his collarbone.

 

Liam’s hands slid from Theo’s shoulders to the front of his shirt, trailing down his pecs.  He earned a gasp upon scratching Theo’s nipples with blunt nails on the way down to his waistband.

 

“Tell me Theo.”  Liam whispered against the hollow juncture of Theo’s throat and clavicle.  “Tell me why you make me feel this way. Tell me why you brought me home and worshiped my body like I was something precious.  Tell me why you always savor every touch like it's all that's keeping you alive and killing you at the same time. Tell me why you were so insatiable that night, determined to make me feel the same… to make me feel like I'd died and then bringing me back to life every time.”

 

Theo groaned, leaning in and biting down with human teeth into the tender bruise on Liam’s neck, exposed above his collar for anyone to see.

 

“Tell me why you're so determined to save me from how much you'll hurt me,”  Liam hissed, “When it's clear that the only thing hurting either one of us is just... not being together.”

 

“Liam.”  Theo moaned into the human’s skin.

 

“Let me be with you.  Let me give you what you need, Theo.”  Liam stepped backward, threading their fingers together and guiding the the wolf further into his den.

 

*****

 

Theo moaned so loud and desperate Liam gave pause to check if the other boy was okay.

 

“Please, Liam.  I need you.” Theo’s voice was already wrecked from Liam’s slow, careful ministrations.  His volume faded to a gasp at the end and Liam slid his slicked fingers from inside the werewolf.

 

“Tell me what you want, Theo.”  Liam exhaled heavily against the small of the werewolf’s back, kneading the firm globe of muscle beneath his hand.  Theo pressed backward with his hips, knees spread wide and perched on the edge of the bed. “I need you to tell me what you want Theo.  I'm here to make you feel good, to show you I can take care of you. Tell me how to take care of you.”

 

Liam accented his point by sliding two fingers back into Theo, barely to the second knuckle and then twisting them out again, knowing how unsatisfying the action would be.

 

“Fuck me.”  Theo whined into the pillow in his arms, the one that Liam had told him to hug as Liam took him apart slowly with first one finger, then two, then three, all the while neglecting not only Theo’s leaking hard-on, but his own.  “Liam, I want it so bad. God, I've wanted it ever since I first saw you. It's all I could think about. _You're_ all I could ever think about.  I’m ready, just please fuck me.”

 

“Alright baby, I know we don't need it, but do you want me to get a condom?”  Liam bent down to kiss Theo’s spine as he undid his shorts, kicking them aside along with his underwear.

 

“No, I wanna feel it.  I want you to come in me.”  Theo begged, pushing back impatiently with his hips.

 

Liam’s hands shook as he pulled his fingers away to grab more lube, and the werewolf let out a needy whine at the lack of physical contact.  Liam took a deep breath, readying himself and praying to anyone listening that he didn't come instantly once he was inside Theo.

 

For all the bravado he’d shown, Liam was nervous as he’d ever been.  Probably more nervous than before his first time having sex.

 

Theo’s body was gorgeous, stretched out and begging before him.  Each movement made the muscles under Theo’s smooth tanned skin ripple and flex.  Every inch of his skin glowed in the dim yellow light of the bedroom, and Liam felt like he couldn't breathe, but that was okay.  He stood stroking himself as he took in the sight.

 

But the thing that made him nervous wasn't how supernaturally beautiful the man stretched out in front of him was.  It was the raw connection he felt to the wolf that knelt before him, submitting himself to Liam’s control. It was a power he never imagined having, and it shook him with surprising fear.

 

“Liam?”  Theo’s voice broke through, and he could see the insecurity come through again.  The worry on Theo’s face reignited the desperation Liam had felt before to prove to Theo that he could take care of not only himself, but Theo too.

 

“On your back.  Can you-?” Liam choked out, running a hand down Theo’s quivering obliques.  Liam moaned as they clenched and twisted, Theo turning over but keeping his legs spread apart, taking the gentle guidance as a command.

 

The two young men stared at each other, an almost violent need in their eyes, contrasted by the tender way they moved and touched one another.  Liam slid then hand from Theo’s side over to the dripping erection on his stomach, then up to his chest, dragging blunt nails across Theo’s sternum as he nudged his own thick cock against Theo’s ass.

 

“Fuck yes.”  Theo bucked against Liam’s hand, trying to force his hips down, only managing to barely catch his rim on the head of Liam’s dick, exhaling in disappointment as it slipped away again.  Theo locked eyes with the human above him, grabbing his forearm desperately where it was braced, giving the illusion of holding the wolf down. Theo started gasping out pleas, as if he couldn't take what he wanted with minimal effort.

 

A growl rumbled in Liam’s chest, and the wolf in front of him flashed bright golden eyes at the barely audible sound.

 

Theo wanted Liam to give it to him.  Theo didn't want to take anything. He was a young, independent man who was tired of the power to take anything he wanted.  Tired of not having the power to keep those things from falling apart in his hands.

 

In a short matter of days, Liam had come to learn that what he wanted, was to give Theo everything.

 

“God, Theo.  You're fucking incredible.  I just… I just needed to see you.  I want to see your eyes while I fuck you.”  Liam hissed, glancing down to guide himself with his free hand, pushing inside Theo’s tight entrance and he babbled senselessly about how gorgeous Theo looked.  Liam glanced up again as he started to press in slowly, easily. He held Theo’s gaze as the werewolf gasped and gulped for air, clawing with still human nails at Liam’s forearm.  “I want to see you lose control as I make you come, Theo. No more hiding. I'm going to make you _mine_ .  You’re _my_ wolf.”

 

Theo let out a strangled cry as Liam punctuated his last word by seating himself all the way inside Theo.  The beta went lax, arms dropping, legs wrapping loosely around Liam’s hips as he tried to relax and adapt to the feeling of being stretched around the human’s firm, thick length.

 

Theo’s eyes went soft, losing the supernatural glow.  His expression was one of relief, like Liam had filled him where he most needed, and not just physically.  Liam took heavy labored breaths, not wavering in eye contact despite the crushing need to come hard just from the adoring look in Theo’s eyes.

 

“Perfect.”  Liam exhaled.  Theo brought a hand back up to stroke himself back to full hardness, which Liam took as permission to move.  He pulled out, just barely, sucking in a sharp breath as the friction was almost too much too bear on his sensitive cock, despite the copious amounts of lube.  “Theo, I'm…”

 

“I know.”  Theo panted, a pleading look in his eyes.  “It’s… me too, Liam. Me too.”

 

Liam pulled out again, further this time, sliding back in torturously slow.   Theo arched his back, crying out and letting go of his hardness in favor of tangling his hands in the bedsheets at his sides.

 

Liam increased the speed of his strokes to just on the border of too-slow-to-be-satisfying.  He wanted desperately to make the feeling of being connected to the wolf last forever. Theo gasped and whined, shouting his approval every time Liam sank into him just a little bit faster than the time before.  Liam couldn't imagine ever getting over the delicious sounds that came from the muscular man splayed out in front of him.

 

Liam knew he wasn't going to last, but he could tell just a couple minutes in, Theo wasn’t going to either.  He ignored Theo’s pleas to fuck him faster, give him more. Liam kept his rhythm for what felt like another minute or two, but could have been seconds, as he mind was clouded in a haze of bliss.

 

“Harder.”  Theo growled finally, voice cracking with need.  “I don't… I need…”

 

“Just let go baby, it's okay.”  Liam cooed, refusing to stray from his steady pace, but driving harder at Theo’s request.  He reached forward again, running a hand up and down Theo’s side and then over from his hip to grab his neglected, leaking cock.

 

“ **Liam**!”  Theo yelled as the human tugged at his cock, steady and just rough enough to match his hard thrusts.

 

Theo’s eyes went bright yellow, his fangs slipping down as he panted hard, digging his fingers into his sheets as ropes of clear whiteness streaked the his own chest.  He let out a cross between a whine and a howl, purely animal and desperate as anything Liam had ever heard, as he clenched and shook and relaxed around Liam’s cock.

 

Liam watched in awe, continuing to pull the partially shifted wolf all the way through his orgasm.  He heard the distinct sound of cloth ripping as claws dug into the fabric below them, and the sound alone was what broke Liam’s stamina as his pace stuttered, and he emptied himself inside of Theo.  He let go of the man's still hard cock. He gripped the backs of Theo’s trembling knees instead, driving mercilessly home over and over, eliciting more animalistic cries from the wolf beneath him until they were both spent.

 

Liam leaned down to kiss a path across Theo’s chest, dragging his tongue through the dotted mess, tasting Theo’s come.

 

“Holy-”  Liam stared down at Theo.  Their eyes held an intimate connection as they caught their breath.  Theo’s wolf had shifted away completely, leaving the panting young man with an awed and exhausted expression.  Liam gripped Theo’s hips and pulled out as gently as he could, his cock softening, but still thick enough to make them both groan at the drag across the hypersensitive skin where they were joined.

 

Theo winced as he sat up and reached out when they'd separated.  He sat on the edge of the bed, Liam standing between his knees. He kissed Liam’s well-defined abs, panting lowly against them as Liam buried his hands in Theo’s hair, cradling his head close.  He mumbled against Liam’s skin, the only words the human could make out being “don’t understand,” before turning and resting his cheek against Liam’s stomach. His hands ran along the outsides of Liam’s tired thighs, slowing along with Liam’s own heartbeat.

 

Liam’s chest seized as Theo leaned against him, feeling again like an undeserving deity from the way Theo submitted and worshipped and thanked him without words each time they were intimate.  The feeling was overwhelming, flooding Liam with warmth and emotion that pricked at the back of his eyes.

 

There was nothing that Liam was willing to let get in the way of taking care of this man, this _wolf_ , in front of him.

 

“Come on, baby.  We should go get cleaned up.” Liam whispered, tugging on the hair at the nape of Theo’s neck.  Theo looked up through his lashes, eyelids heavy and low.

 

“Stay?”  Theo slurred, drunk off his orgasm.

 

“Try and make me leave.”  Liam challenged playfully.  He smiled down at Theo lovingly before hauling him to his feet, kissing him sweetly, and pulling him toward the shower.


End file.
